The Perfict Dad
by Billy Joel
Summary: Rory get's pregnet with Jess's baby. They get married & an apartment, Jess promising to be the "perfict dad", but when the baby comes home, he runs. Meanwile GG & mom die in a car crash, leaving Chris avalible. What knight in shining armor will save Ror


Chapter 1: Romeo and Juliet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that you already know (Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Dean, etc.) but I do own Edward, and Joel. I made them up. I am not trying to take credit for my first three scenes in my "Previously on Gilmore Girls", or the theme song. But even if I wrote the theme song I would not want credit for that horribly annoying song.  
  
Author's note: I'm really pissed about tonight's episode, (it will probably be a few weeks ago by the time I get this posted) the one where Dean and Rory brake up at the dance marathon. In my frustration I started this fic. The first few chapters should satisfy all of you Jory's out there (or literaturepotheads or whatever it is you now call yourselves.) After that it will turn into a good old-fashioned Narco. And yes, Bess, sorry Rory does get pregnant. [Bess's note: I have no objection to Rory gets pregnant fics, some are really good, I just can't see it.] I think this time I might do something really different for me, and not hook up Luke and Lorelai, at least not in the beginning. I know I'll probably burn in fanfiction hell for that, but maybe I'll try to hook Lorelai up with Christopher. (Bess just informed me that there are actually a bunch of balcony buddies out there, I never knew, but the 'burn in fanfiction hell' comment also was related to how I plan on getting them together. Just so everyone knows ahead of time, I really do love baby's, and can't wait to have some myself. =========================================================== Lorelai's voice: Previously on Gilmore Girls  
  
{This is just my way of reminding people of what has happened in the show, and what has happened in the few months that I am skipping} {Also, they are in script format, but I promise to write the rest in story format, but I'm not very good at that, so get used to the word 'said'}  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - Dean: You like him and he likes you! Everybody knows it, Rory! - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - Dean: I'm not her boyfriend anymore. - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - Rory: He's right, everything he said was right.wasn't it? (pause) OK, so everything he said about me was right. Now leave.  
  
Jess: He was right.  
  
Rory: So what now?  
  
Jess: Are you really broken up with Dean?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Jess: Then I've got something I've gotta go do. - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - Jess: It's been six weeks. Get a life!  
  
Dean; I had a life until you came and stole it!  
  
Jess: You always thought of her as an 'it' didn't you, an object that you couldn't share with anyone. We're happy together, and I trust her around other people. Something you could never do. So move on!  
  
Dean: She never gave me a reason to trust her, especially once you came around.  
  
Jess: She wouldn't have been tempted if you were the 'perfect' boyfriend you think you were.  
  
Dean: She's very high maintenance I never stopped being understanding and flexible, giving in to everything she wanted to do without ever-  
  
Jess: Ever? Ever what? Ever getting anything in return. Never getting any? Is that what you were all about? Well for your information, I 'got some' without pushing. Not that it is any of your business.  
  
Dean: Rory would never do that. Obviously you're no good for her.  
  
Jess: She's fine, and she's not coming back to you, so move on.  
  
Dean: You'll slip up. You'll fail. One day, you wont be there, but I will. You can count on that. I'll be there when you aren't, and I'LL GET HER BACK! _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_--_  
  
Two months after Rory and Dean had broken up, Jess and Rory are standing lip locked at the bus stop. The bus is waiting for Rory to get on for her daily commute to school, but Edward, the bus driver is getting impatient.  
"What movie is it where the buss driver waits forever for a couple to say goodbye and ends up loosing his job, and the girl ends up not graduating because of her tardiness and ends up flipping burgers for the rest of her life to support herself, her kid, and her good for nothing husband who could not let her leave?" Edward questioned. Edward always wanted to be an actor and often pretended his life was a move. He and Rory usually talked everyday on the way to and from Chilton. They would talk movies usually, but sometimes they would branch off into their own lives. For some reason he had always disliked Jess. He did not think that he was good for Rory, and was usually quite blatant about it. "Oh, I remember, Edward Sam's Pathetic Life. Well I think I'll opt for the alternate ending that appears on the DVD version, where the girl's life stays the same, but the bus driver leaves and doesn't loose his job. Closing the door now. pulling away now." "I'm coming I'm coming Edward." Rory says as she pulls herself away from Jess. She starts climbing the stairs, but she stops halfway up and turns around to face Jess. "My fair Rosalind, parting is such sweet sorrow. and I can't remember the rest of this line." Jess says wile looking up at Rory. "If I'm not mistaken, Romeo, if that is who you are attempting to quote, that would make me Juliet, not Rosalind. Unless Romeo is two-timing Juliet." Rory replies, trying her hardest to seem serious. Jess replies, "As you like it, my fair lady." "Wait, does that mean that you are two-timing me Romeo?" Rory said between giggles. Edward jumped in before Jess could respond, "So I was right about him. I hate to say it but, told you so. And last I checked, this bus left ten minutes ago." Blowing a final kiss to Jess Rory climbed the stairs and sat in her set. Before she could even lean her head back her cell phone was ringing with Jess's daily 'what are you wearing?' call. "I love you Jess, and I hate to disappoint you but I am wearing cloths, my Chilton uniform, and underwear to for that matter." Jess replies in a rely good Emily impersonation, "Rory it's Grandma. What if it had been a collage admissions officer with a question on your Harvard application. And what are you thinking talking to a boy like that. Do you want to end up pregnant and drop out of school like your mother?" Rory bolts upright and is instantaneously nauseous. "Grandma! I.umm.I." In his normal voice Jess says "Works every time." "Grrrr. Good bye Jess." " Good bye my lovely, one and only, Juliet." Rory hangs up and leans back again. She is still nauseous, but she wrights it off as nerves from the call. That is, until she pukes.  
  
[this is for you Bess] If you're out on the road Fellin' lonely and so cold All you have to do is Call my name And I'll be there On the next train Where you lead I will fallow Anywhere, that you tell me to If you need You need me to be with you I will fallow, where you lead _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_--_ AN's: GOD I HATE THAT SONG!!!!!!! Now is when the opining commercials would start, and I would call Bess. I don't know why I actually put the song in, because the story could never actually be on the show because I will be taking a lot of leeway with time. Plus I have cut most of the fluff that makes the show so interesting.  
  
Warning: I hand wrote these AN's and I tended to ramble, a lot. Please be patient. I recommend putting up a pot of coffee and making a really big bole of popcorn. Please try to stick it out, I make some half descent points and requests, not to mention that you learn a few rally funny things about me and Bess.  
  
First off, (actually third, but the warning and the opening credits parts had to come first.) I surprisingly really like writing in story format, especially since I already wrote it in script format, so I get to add all the details in that I am picturing. Plus it keeps me from falling asleep while typing it. Don't kill me if I got all of the Shakespear stuff wrong. It had been almost a year since I read Romeo and Juliet and over two since I read As You Like It. Plus my head really hurts. ( I really need to come up with a sinonim or two for plus don't I, and really for that matter. How about what my computer recommends. For plus it is advantage, bonus, benefit, good thing, boon(?!?), plus point, and in addition. And for really we have actually, in fact, in truth, in reality, in actuality, truly, in actual fact, and if truth be told. ) Don't kill me if I spelt his name wrong either. I was never a big fan of Sheakspear, and when I'm really tired I still have to count to make shore I didn't skip any letters in my last name. (And Bess gave me a lot of crap about that the first time that she read this.) Original Thought Notes: Usually I like to find out how an author originally planned to handle a seen so I may include OTN's every so often. And if anyone can come up with a better name, please let me know.  
  
ONT: Originally, I was going to have 3 or 4 more chapters of Jess and Rory's perfect relationship. But I don't like sappy things. I don't like to read sappy things, I don't like to watch sappy things, I don't like to write sappy things, and as I just proved, I suck at writing sap. So, when Jess said (as Emily) "Do you want to get pregnant and drop out of school like your mother?" I just couldn't help having her puke right then and there.  
  
What is sap? See my bio. 


End file.
